brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Disco Dude
Has the name of this minifig actually been confirmed as "Disco Stu"? Because this happens to be the name of a character on The Simpsons, so I was thinking maybe somebody just made up a name based on that? 11:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :It has been comfirmed. It is the real name. 11:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. just making sure. 19:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Spelling, grammar You kind of needed that spelling and grammar stuff that I changed on this page. You probably should read both versions before completely dismissing one for the other. The original one was difficult to read and included several redundant statements. Plus, Wikia allows everyone to edit articles. I was helping edit the article for the better. No one person should claim an article for themselves, especially if it is going to be seen by several people who may complain about information that may be incorrect (saying that every Disco Stu piece is exclusive except for the legs when all minifigures include legs, torsos, heads, and hands (and the only thing special about the record sleeve is the decal), the only real new piece is the afro), statements that are kind of irrelevant ("as if Stu were actually wearing them" (it's not like he can be doing anything but wear them), run-on sentences (On his torso, chesthair is showing out of the top, Stu's necklace that is shaped in a circle, and a collar on his shirt), grammatical mistakes (the collar is too purple (technically this is a correct statement, but in the context it does not fit. It should say the collar is purple too)), and possible chronological errors (the disco era did not have CDs, it had records. If I were to make a CD case for a minifigure to hold, it would probably be one of those smooth 1x1 squares like the ones that were in the Harry Potter theme that featured a sparkly book on them). I hope you will take into account these premises and consider re-implementing the revisions that I applied to this article. (TheGrandEditor 02:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC)) * Hi, I completely agree that the article's in need of cleaning up in its current state, however when an article is marked with a "work in progress" template, it usually means "don't edit this unless you're the one who marked it with WIP", and people tend to just revert the edits. However, its possible that bits of your revision will be re-added back in in the future, or when the WIP tag is removed. 04:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Afro Not Exclusive Do remember that the Circus Clown has the same hair as Disco Stu. Unregistered contributor, 09:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Info added. 15:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) DJ I don't think the name of this Minifigure is Disco Stu , for a couple of reasons. first disco Stu is a characters name in the Simpsons which from memory is owned by the Fox network, and Im pretty sure Lego dont have any contracts with fox, secondly he is called DJ on http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=8684-13 Brickset.com and http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?pg=2&itemID=91508&advOpt=Y&sz=10&searchSort=P on Bricklink.com so I am moving this page to DJ Gladiatoring 07:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC)